TS3 Hunger Games (Season 2)
Season Two of The Sims 3 Hunger Games is an elimination style reality show in The Sims 3. The Games will consist of a group of sims competing in the way of Season One for the chance to live and a cash prize of $150,000. Contestants #Carver Hawke #Cindy Lennox #Daphne Blake #Jason Lee Scott #Jill Valentine #The Tycoon #Venus #Zayn Malik The Slaves # The Slave BIKELOL # The Slave #2 Score Table *‡ = Recieved a Meal *If a sim wins a main challenge, they will recieve a win. *If a sim was close to, but did not win a main challenge they will recieve a high. *If a sim was in the bottom of a challenge's score, they will recieve a low. *If a sim breaks a rule or comes in last in a challenge's score, they will recieve a punishment. *If a sim is killed they recieve a died. *If a sim is spared by The Grim Reaper, they recieve a rez. Episodes 'Episode One, "The Games Begin Again"' Premiere Date: March 3, 2014 The contestants arrived on the first day and began to get to know each other, Venus chatted everyone up and quickly gained the others as her friends. They spent the first day in peace, awaiting their first challenge the next day. The following morning the first two meals were place and they went to Jill and Jason. After that the sims were told of their reward challenge, which tested their intellectual skills - chess. Round One Jason Lee Scott vs Jill Valentine Zayn Malik vs Venus The Tycoon vs Daphne Blake Cindy Lennox vs Carver Hawke Round Two Daphne Blake vs Jason Lee Scott Venus vs Cindy Lennox Final Round Daphne Blake vs Venus As the winner, Venus scored immunity for the week and the key to the reward house. The final two meals of the day went to The Tycoon and Carver. After the reward challenge, the sims were left alone for a bit before being tasked with the death challenge. In the end, Daphne was killed and the the remaining seven continued on. Reward Challenge: Chess Challenge Winner: Venus Reward: Immunity for the week Punishment: N/A Punishment Winner: N/A Death Challenge: Fire Challenge Deaths: Daphne Blake Episode Two, "Ghosts Galore" Premiere Date: March 10, 2014 Episode two started off as the ghosts of the fallen Season One contestants came to cause some chaos in the house, frightening Jason and Venus. Zayn and Cindy recieved the first two meals early on in the day. The second two meals later went to Jill and The Tycoon. For the reward challenge, the sims played golf and the two sims with the highest scores recieved the reward, the person with the lowest would recieve the punishment. Challenge Results Carver Hawke - 138 Yards Cindy Lennox - 80 Yards Jason Lee Scott - 167 Yards Jill Valentine - 87 Yards The Tycoon - 83 Yards Venus - 150 Yards Zayn Malik - 84 Yards Jason and Venus won the reward, allowing them to spend the day at the summer festival while Cindy gained the punishment and had all her relationships decreased to disliked. At the death challenge, the contestants were faced with their own hallways filled with traps. Which ever sim was the first to die, would lose (obviously). After a long time, Jill was the loser and died in an electricity trap. But - in a shocking turn of events, The Grim Reaper decided to spare her and revived her from death. The death challenge dragged on for hours and hours and hours, leaving the Sim God to decide that everyone would be rewarded with a buffet and a comforable bed afterwards. Reward Challenge: Golf Challenge Winner: Jason Lee Scott and Venus Reward: Immunity and Visit to Summer Festival Punishment: Everyone Hates You! Punishment Winner: '''Cindy Lennox '''Death Challenge: '''Traps, Traps, Traps! '''Deaths: '''Jill Valentine '''Episode Three, "I Want My Mummy!" Premiere Date: March 17, 2014 Following Jill's resurrection in the previous episode, the Sims rested and prepared to be immedietly thrown into another death challenge the following morning. The reward challenge would this time come second. The Slave BIKELOL had disappeared the day before and it was revealed that it was his own time to go - he had been magically transformed into a mummy and would kill one of the Sims in the days death challenge. The seven remaining Sims went into the makeshift tomb and only six came back out. In the end, Jill was the unlucky sim to be killed (again). After the death challenge, the sims were then given their reward challenge - a Foot Race, whoever could run to the destination and back first would win the reward. The six sims set off and made it back in the following order: 1st - Carver Hawke 2nd - Jason Lee Scott 3rd - Cindy Lennox 4th - Zayn Malik 5th - Venus 6th - The Tycoon Carver was the quickest, making it to the park and back before any of the others. His reward was to woohoo with the sim he liked the best, Jason. Since The Tycoon was last - he got the punishment. After the reward challenge, The Slave #2, a new Slave (as her name states) arrived to replace The Slave BIKELOL. The Tycoon recieved the punishment, Carver, Jason, and Venus recieved meals. Reward Challenge: Foot Race Challenge Winner: '''Carver Hawke '''Reward: '''Woohoo with highest relation '''Punishment: Beekeeping Punishment Winner: '''The Tycoon '''Death Challenge: '''Curse of The Slave Mummy '''Deaths: The Slave BIKELOL and''' Jill Valentine '''Episode Four, "Sickness & Jelly Beans" Premiere Date: March 24, 2014 The episode starved off with a message saying Jason, Carver, and Zayn had all gotten sick. After morning came, the Sims were told they'd be revisiting a reward challenge from Season One, Table Tennis. Round One Carver Hawke vs Venus Jason Lee Scott vs Zayn Malik The Tycoon vs Cindy Lennox Round Two Venus vs Jason Lee Scott Final Round Cindy Lennox vs Jason Lee Scott As the winner, Jason was able to have a child with three random townies. Carver recieved the punishment. Cindy, The Tycoon, and Carver recieved meals. Reward Challenge: Table Tennis Challenge Winner: '''Jason Lee Scott '''Reward: Build-A-Baby (or three) Punishment: An.. interesting makeover Punishment Winner: '''Carver Hawke '''Death Challenge: '''Jelly Beans '''Deaths: Carver Hawke Episode Five, "Pig It Out, Gurl" Premiere Date: March 31, 2014 The contestants have an eating contest challenge and later rant about whatever they need to rant about. (overall winner is bolded) Group One: : The Tycoon : Venus (quit) : Zayn Malik Group Two: : Cindy Lennox : Jason Lee Scott In the reward challenge, the contestants had a pie eating contest in the park, the two winners of the groups faced off and in the end Jason was the winner. For the death challenge, the sims were given megaphones and proceeded to rant, rant, rant until one of them dropped dead - in the end The Tycoon was that unlucky sim. Venus recieved the punishment since she quit the contest. Also apparently The Tycoon had some key lime pie on his dead body which was then found and eaten by Cindy, Jason, and Zayn. Reward Challenge: Eating Contest Challenge Winner: '''Jason Lee Scott '''Reward: Need bars filled Punishment: Pee Yourself lol Punishment Winner: Venus Death Challenge: '''Rant till you drop '''Deaths: The Tycoon Episode Six, "Bedtime Blunders" Premiere Date: April 14, 2014 This week the sims were given their reward challenge with no warning, whoever was the last to bed would be instantly punished and killed. Whoever made it to bed first would be declared the winner and given the reward. At exactly 11:00pm Zayn was the first to bed, shortly followed by Cindy. Meanwhile Jason spent a few hours working out while Venus relaxed in the hot tub. After about two sim hours, Jason finally headed for bed, meaning Venus had lost. After celebrating making Top 3, Zayn, Cindy, and Jason were shocked to find out that this season's finale would only feature the Top 2 sims and one more of them would be cut before then. To continue with the bed theme, they were tasked with the Murphy Bed Crushathon death challenge. Whoever was unlucky enough to be crushed by the Murphy bed would (obviously) lose and be killed. In the end, it was Cindy who was killed. Reward Challenge: Bedtime Secret Challenge Winner: Zayn Malik Reward: Relaxing Spa Day Punishment: Death Punishment Winner: Venus Death Challenge: '''Murphy Bed Crushathon '''Deaths: Venus and Cindy Lennox Episode Seven, "The Second Grand Finale" Premiere Date: April 29, 2014 Jason and Zayn prepared for the ultimate final battle and raced through the finale obstacle course. Although he was shocked, beaten up by a mummy, fell down, and knocked out - in the end Jason was the victor of Hunger Games Season 2. After his victory, Jason was rewarded with his $150,000 prize and was shipped off to Isla Paradiso to live in luxury. Deaths: Zayn Malik Hunger Games Champion: Jason Lee Scott